Love Letters
by ChocoDrake
Summary: When the Villager starts getting love letters sent to him by anonymous, he is curious to find out who his secret admirer is, but the daily struggles of being a smasher might just get in the way of that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a shipping fic, but the pairing isn't going to be revealed until the end. However it is Slash, I must warn you. The Villager is named Jace in this. I'm not sure if I want to keep that name, I might, but I don't know. Characters may be a bit Ooc at times and or based on my own headcannons, but I'll try to stick to cannon for the most part.** **All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Questions and Reviews are welcomed, but are not required. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story.**

* * *

"Ugh, what a day," Jace groaned as he flopped down on the lounge sofa. Being run over was a sensation he could never get used to, even though it was completely painless in battle.

"S'up dude, bad day?" his roommate Yoshi sitting next to him said before grabbing a melon with his tongue.

When he first came here, Jace was pared up with the green dinosaur. He had found it strange for it to feel somehow normal to him. Maybe it was the fact of being the mayor of a town full of animals?

"Mario kart," was Jace's blunt reply.

"Aww, man, it sucks being ran over."

"You don't say," Jace sighed and waved his hand. "Anyway, anything happened with you?"

"Not much. It was slow today, Pikachu got tangled in Greninja's tongue again though." Yoshi chuckled at the thought, then he perked up, like he remembered something important. "You got a letter today."

Jace raised a brow "Oh? Who's it from?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Dunno. There's no name on it, it's just addressed to you. Don't ask how it got in our room."

The Mayor narrowed his eyes in thought.

Yoshi yawned and stretched. "Welp. I'll leave it up to you." He hopped off the sofa. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back for bedtime. Cya."

"See ya." Jace said. After he watched the green dinosaur walk out the door, he moved off the sofa and went to his room.

...

Sure enough, there was a letter on his nightstand. Jace sat on his bed and took the letter, opening it after a moment's hesitation.

"Dear Villager. I'm writing this to you anonymously, because I have simply fallen in love with you. Your charming personality, your beautiful laugh, the way you get so flustered when someone compliments you. I haven't a clue as to why it took me so long to realize.

I felt this way for some time now, but I don't have the courage to say all of this to you in person, for I fear you might not love me back. I think about you all the time. You are a bright, stupendous and handsome young man, and don't let anyone else make you think otherwise.

With love, your secret admirer."

What?! B-but... how? Why? Jace wasn't _That_ charming, at least he didn't think he was. He didn't know what to make of it honestly. So, many emotions raced through his mind: embarrassment, shock, admiration, and being a bit creeped out by how someone got in his room without a key. Overwhelmed, Jace fell on to his back, the letter clutched to his chest.

But, despite all of his emotions, one was stronger than the rest. Curiosity. Who was this so called secret admirer of his? Was it someone he knew or someone who watched him from afar? Could he find out who it was?

He wanted to find out but, exhaustion gnawed at him. Instead, he decided to worry about it tomorrow.

Jace turned over on to his side and reached for his nightstand, put the letter inside the drawer, then rolled on to his back again. He kicked off his shoes, not bothering to change into his pajamas. He drifted off to asleep not a moment later after hitting his pillow.

Little did he know of a figure in the shadows gently closing his door he left open by accident.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This took a little longer than expected. I already had it written down, but I wanted to take my time editing it. The next chapter should come out a in a week or two, maybe even less then that if I can. And** **I think I'm keeping Jace's name, it kind of grew on me.**

* * *

There wasn't much to go on with this letter, to Jace's dismay. He spent at least half an hour of the morning looking over it again, and the only thing he could discern was it was written in fancy lettering that must of taken some time and consideration to do.

...Well, and the fact that it smelled like plastic, but Jace would never admit that he sniffed the letter.

But that wasn't enough to identify the writer. There was quite a few fighters that could write like that, not to mention that this was not just any letter and was probably made like this just for the occasion, so it could've been anyone.

...Okay, maybe not everyone, he couldn't imagine Wario writing this.

Jace sighed getting up from his desk. It would require a bit of snooping around to get hints and Jace didn't want to bother with it. It was not like him to procrastinate, but he really didn't want too right now.

He would go downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, and afterwords meet up with Yoshi at the battle lobby, he knew Yoshi was done eating by now, he was a fast eater after all.

He turned off the lights and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Jace dashed towards the sandbag, flinging himself at it then hitting it with a flower pot. He began kicking and punching it then he used a charged up smash to send it flying. It landed near Yoshi, who hopped into the air and flutter kicked it. He jumped into the air again, this time ground pounding into the sandbag, sending it back towards Jace. Jace focused on charging his forward smash as it came at him.

"So... what did the letter say?" Yoshi asked.

Jace froze, dropping the bowling ball on the floor and letting it roll away to where it fell off the stage. The sandbag he'd aimed at landed in front of him. "What?! I-I. A, um, I, uh-" Jace stopped himself when he saw Yoshi's sly stare.

"So, it's 'that' type of letter, huh?"

"But, I-I...Yes," Jace gave up on trying to word it any other way.

"What are you two mates on about?"

Jace turned to see that Greninja entered the lobby, and stuttered out, "N-Nothing."

The ninja pokemon stared at him with a suspicious look, and Jace swore he felt sweat drop down his forehead just then.

"Hello, Greninja," Yoshi said.

Greninja looked at him "G'day."

"Where's Pikachu? Isn't she normally with you?" Jace asked, trying to lift the tension.

"Yes. Now that you mentioned it. Where has the little fella gone?" Greninja looked around trying to find his partner. He paused when Yoshi and Jace stared at him, and looked up. Pikachu was on his head. He put his hands on his hips. "How did you get up there?"

"Pika!"

They all stared at the mouse pokemon for a moment before bursting into laughter.

After they quieted down a sound played and the world went dark for a second, and it was silent before a familiar song filled Jace's ears

3

He opened his eyes and found himself on the far left side of Hyrule Temple, with Yoshi standing nearby.

2

The green dinosaur cracked his knuckles while Jace glanced over at the other side of the stage. He got a glimpse of Charizard standing on the ruins of the Colosseum and Pac-Man on the top level of the part that wasn't broken.

1

He sighed and looked at the battle ready Yoshi who was in a fighting stance. The Mayer smiled and offered a fist to him, He gladly gave him a fist bump.

GO!

Yoshi immediately jumped to higher ground, and Jace had only a second to realise why and pocket the ark of electricity aimed at him.

"Pikachu 6 O'clock!" Yoshi said peeking over the ledge and pointing.

"You don't say..." Jace mumbled. He blocked the incoming Skull Bash from Pikachu and grabbed her in his net. She gave a startled yelp when he flung her off the edge of the stage. She easily Quick Attacked back up to the stage and smacked Yoshi off the platform he was standing on.

As he landed Yoshi yelped in pain. Jace stared at him with a raised brow. It seemed like he actually got hurt from that, but... no one ever really gets hurt in these battles, right?

To his relief, Yoshi got up after a moment giving him a thumbs up, before getting pounced on by Pikachu. Jace sighed, he wasn't harmed. He was about to help him fend off Pikachu when a chill went down his spine.

"You're losing your touch, mate." Jace was then knocked down by a Water Shuriken. He rolled over on to his back and saw Greninja looking down at him unimpressed. It was true, he wasn't taking this all that seriously. It was just a simple battle, but...

"Oh, really?" Jace smirked, "I don't think you know who your messing with!" adding the last word with a shout, he unleashed the ark of electricity out from his pocket at Greninja. Greninja didn't even have a second to think about this as the ark hit him, sending him back a few feet away.

Jace heard the announcement of someone being eliminated and figured it was probably Pikachu, even though her and Yoshi was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long for Greninja to get back up, to charge over, jump and aim a diving kick at him. Much to the Ninja Pokemon's surprise, Jace didn't even try to move. He didn't have too, as Greninja was caught in midair by a long tongue that wrapped around him. Greninja stared into the Mayor's eyes as they gave a glint, a glint that meant nothing but pain and suffering to those who saw it. Jace chuckled at the irony of the situation he was in.

"Nothing personal..."

* * *

"Eat sausage, you cur!" Mr. Game And Watch proclaimed, flinging sausage out of a pan at a very indignant Charizard. She blocked them with her shield after getting pelted in the face by a few.

Both of them stopped what they were doing to see Greninja fly into the stratosphere with a screech. Mr. Game was too distracted by this to notice Dark Pit sneaking up behind him, charging a smash. The Dark Angel was about to hit him when a green spotted egg smacked him in the face.

Mr. Game whipped around to see Dark Pit spread out on the floor. "Oh, my..." He heard Charizard make a noise and turned his gaze back to her. They both looked up and immediately leaped out of the way of a Green Dinosaur's Ground Pound.

"S'up man!" Yoshi got to his feet and smiled at them.

Mr. Game glared at him. "A bit rude," he looked to Charizard, "don't you think?" Charizard stared back then grinned. Mr. Game jumped back startled as flames bursted from her mouth. "Ack! Everyone's rude!"

Charizard moved to the right suddenly, dodging Yoshi in egg form, who collides with Mr. Game. She had her back to a wall and she stared off in confusion upon hearing a cracking noise. It almost sounded like... The Flame Pokemon only had time to turn around before getting a face full of tree, the force of the attack sending her to the blast box.

"Timber!" Jace shouted, then he hopped down the platform.

"Oh, shut, up!" Dark Pit said, annoyed that his teammate was eliminated. He shot an arrow at the Mayor, who dodged easily by jumping over it. In mid air, Jace shot him with his slingshot, making him wince and annoying him further.

"Catch me if you can, angel!" Jace floated over to the top of the Colosseum with his balloons.

Dark Pit just growled and flew over with animosity. Flying higher in the air than him, he had planned to dive bomb him, just as Jace expected, but the Mayor let go of the balloons at the last second, avoiding the attack completely.

He turned in mid air to position himself for landing when a round black object came into view.

A loud boom deafened Jace as he's vision went black. When he came to his senses again, he found himself on the ground dazed.

He wasn't sure what happened, exactly. All he knew was that his body was aching, especially his head. He felt like he was going to black out again, and it took all of his strength not to.

"Jace! You okay!" Despite his blurry sight, he could clearly tell that Yoshi was standing in front of him, staring down at him in concern. Jace, somehow, managed to sit up a little bit, with a groan. The Mayor weakly raised his hand to point behind Yoshi.

Yoshi stared at him, confused for a moment as to why he was doing that, before realizing. He strafed to his left to avoid Dark pit's sneak attack, and caught him with his tongue. He gave the Dark Angel a death glare and flung him with such force that it would make even Bowser shutter.

After retracting his tongue, he noticed that Jace was laying back down again. "Dude...? Dude! You can't do this to me! Stay with me!"

Jace opened his eyes slightly to gaze at the panicked green dinosaur. His eyes shut and his body went limp. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Yoshi's voice faded into nothing.

"Jace!? ...Jace?...Ja-..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Not sure when the next one is going to be posted, I think I'm going to hit a writer's block soon. I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long though, so don't worry.**

* * *

It was silent and dark, he was comfortable. So comfortable that it made him want to rest, snuggle under the covers of his bed, and he did, but it wasn't his bed.

Jace awoke with a gasp, sitting up right. He winced from the light of the room and squeezed his eyes shut. Cool and clammy hands pushed him back down to the bed.

"Easy mate. You took quite a doozy of a fall yesterday."

The Mayor clutched his head and groaned. "What happened?... Wait.." His eyes shot open again, "Yesterday!?"

"Well, Yeah. You've been out for over 24 hours." Jace turned his head to the left and saw Pac-Man leaning against the wall. "Dr. Mario said you'd be fine, but we were still worried."

"Thanks..." Jace said awkwardly. "Uh, what happened exactly? I think I remember being blown up by a bob-omb or something, but that shouldn't of hurt me. It was in a battle."

"The battle system is on the fritz, Jace. Master Hand is still investigating, but he suspects it might have to do with the damage counters." Greninja explained.

"In other words... you found a glitch." Pac-Man gave a thumbs up smiling. He lost his smile after the Ninja Pokemon glared at him. "Sorry."

"Your not the only one hurt by this," Greninja said, grabbing Jace's attention, "Yoshi's got a nasty bruise."

Jace frowned, guilt crossing his features. So he had been hurt, how did he not notice. Why didn't he say anything.

Greninja seemed to understand his plight, and put a hand on the Mayor's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about him, mate. He's fine, just a bit shooken up about the situation."

Jace looked up at him. "Where is he anyway?"

"He left here awhile ago. Said he had to go check on something."

"Hmm..." He thought about that sentence before dismissing it. "Why are you here? Don't you have other things to do?" Jace asked, his selflessness kicking in.

"No one can battle at all until the battle system is fixed. So, we got nothing better to do than to make sure you're okay." Pac-Man said. His words seemed a bit rude, but Jace knew he meant well.

Jace went quiet for a bit after that, just thinking, before something occurred to him. "Uh, Pac? What were you doing in the fight? I only saw you for like, a second."

"I was slacking- Er- Fight club! I was in fight club, looking for an item. Yeah that's it."

Jace and Greninja stared at him. A loud crash was heard from outside the room fallowed by a moan of "Pikaaaaa!"

Greninja sighed, "Well, I have to find out what the little fella gotten herself into now. Hope you recover quickly, my friend."

The Ninja Pokemon walked out the door leaving the two alone. Pac-Man spoke up after a second of silence. "I don't want to be rude, but I have to leave too. I have to meet GW for something."

"Go ahead," Jace said simply, staring at the ceiling. He heard the yellow being leave, and for a moment, he was left to his thoughts.

After that moment, he heard someone else walk in the infirmary. "You finally came around, dude." He turned to look and saw Yoshi smiling at him. Jace noticed that the Green dinosaur's belly had a discolored spot, and frowned.

Yoshi walked over to him, and dropped an envelope and a bag of cookies on the bed in front of him.

Jace sat up, starring at them. "What are-"

"Found them on your nightstand."

"Of course," Jace said. Despite his sarcasm he was quite shocked to get another letter from what he suspected to be anonymous again. He glanced at the cookies, they seemed to be sugar cookies in the shape of stars. "I'm surprised you didn't eat these."

"Wasn't hungry."

"You? Not hungry? When has that ever happened?"

Yoshi scoffed. "Oh, come on. Do you think I'll eat something meant for my pal?"

Jace wasn't sure he'd believe that. He picked up the letter and stared at it in his hands for a moment, then looked back up at yoshi.

They both stared at each other in a awkward silence, before Yoshi realized. "Alright," The Green dinosaur rolled his eyes, "I'll give you your privacy." He moved to leave, but stopped half way and looked back to add, "I'll wait outside. You'd probably want to leave when your done anyway."

When he left the room, Jace opened the letter.

"Dear Village- Jace. When you were injured I was so worried. I still am. I hope that your recover well and soon. And in the mean time I saved you some of these lovely sugar cookies from Princess Peach's picnic I went to.

I hope you like them. Your secret admirer."

Ugh. Even his secret admirer is worried about him. Jace frowned again taking a bite out of a cookie. He didn't like everyone worrying about him, it made him feel self conscious and uncomfortable, but it was still charming non the less.

He sighed and stuffed the letter and cookies in his pocket.

* * *

"I would avoid some people if I were you. There kinda mad at you."

"Why?" Jace asked, as him and Yoshi walked through the front door of the Smash Mansion.

"For breaking the game."

"How is that my fault!?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Dunno. They just are. Even if told otherwise."

"Great," Jace mumbled as they went down the corridor.

When they got to the end of the corridor they stopped and looked into the lobby. Pretty much every villain from the roster was in the lobby, and they were looking over Ganondorf's shoulder as he read some kind of book. Some of them had torches and pitchforks, and Jace would of wondered the safety of carrying a open flame indoors, if he wasn't so miffed about this.

"Mad? Mad!? You didn't tell me I had an angry mob after me!" Jace whisper yelled at Yoshi, but the Green dinosaur didn't seem to hear him, he was too dumbfounded to do anything other then to stare with his arms hanging limp to his side.

Suddenly, someone pointed at Jace from the crowd. "There he is! Get him!"

They both shared glances, before Yoshi spoke up. "Run!"

And he indeed did run, Yoshi close behind as they ran back threw the corridor. They came up on the front door, and immediately stopped. The King Of The Koopa's himself, Bowser was standing infront of the opened door.

They turned and sprinted down a different corridor, and Jace could hear the mob roaring from way behind, coming closer and closer with time. It was then he also realize he couldn't hear the pitter patter of Yoshi's feet.

He turned to look and saw the Green dinosaur standing in the middle of the hallway. Jace skidded to a stop.

"Yoshi! What are-"

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

Jace stared at him, unsure. He didn't want to leave him behind. "But..."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of them. Now go!"

He stared at him for a second more, before running off begrudgingly. As Yoshi watched the Mayor run off, he shut his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Sure, he was out numbered, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight. He turned around to face the approaching storm, opening his eyes and smirking.

He said four words, before running into the fray with a battle cry.

"For the Mushroom Kingdom!"

* * *

"So I walked up to him, and said 'What's up egghead?'"

Mewtwo glared irritatedly at Sonic from where he was sitting, his arms crossed, and wondered how in Arceus' name he got into a conversation with the blue blur.

Sonic was about to continue, when he was interrupted by a panicked Villager running down the hallway. They both watched him for a moment.

"And then I punched him."

"Interesting," Mewtwo said in a bored voice.

Suddenly, a group of smashers ran down the hallway, and tripped over a snag in the rug causing a large pile up.

Mewtwo stared at them unimpressed. "Morons."

"And I punched him again."

The Genetic Pokemon facepalmed

"Ugh!"

* * *

Jace wondered if they were still chasing him, but didn't dare to look back. He continued to race threw the halls, unaware of were to go. But despite this, he managed to find his room somehow.

He dove for the door, grabbing the knob and swinging it open. It was unlocked, Yoshi must of forgot to lock it.

He jumped into his room and slammed the door shut. He locked it and then, with great difficulty, pushed a dresser in front of it, just in case.

Jace rested against a wall, him sliding down it until he fell on to his haunches. For a while, he sat there, out of breath. First he gets injured in a fight, then he get chased by an angry mob, what's next?"

"Someone breaks into my room, and throws me out the window?" Jace bit his tongue. He really shouldn't be saying things like that.

He now notices how dark his room is. Everything is casted in shadow, except for the light from the sunset streaming in from his window.

The Mayor got up and walked over to the window, and stuck his head outside. He breathed in the cool air and looked up at the sky. A mix of purple and orange as the sun and moon fought over dominance, bright stars twinkled, visible on the approaching night.

A starry sky always seemed to calm him. He sighed, resting his head on his hand. He could've swore he saw a shooting star just then, and the big dipper.

Jace looked to his left. He thought he heard something, but he just shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him a moment later, before going back to looking at the stars.

Sometime later, he moved away from the window closing it behind him, and slipped into bed, he was so tired. He glanced at the dresser blocking his door. No one would be able to get in, and even if they could they would have to break down the door and push the dresser out of the way, making a lot of noise in the process. By the time they did get in, he would be long gone out the window with his balloons.

The thought made him comfortable enough to fall asleep, and so he did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm starting off with an apology for my absence regarding this story. I've lost my motivation for this, and it doesn't really interest me much anymore. Unsure if the fandom interests me ether.

So Love Letters is going on Hiatus until further notice. I may update it again, but for now I'm taking a break and trying something else for the time begin.

Hope you enjoyed the chapters I posted.

* * *

There's a beautiful lush field of flowers and moist grass, the sky a perfect shade of pink. Jace sat on a laid out picnic blanket. He breathed a sigh, calm and happy, as he gazed at the never ending rows of grass before him.

He heard the grass rustle softly and jumped when someone sat behind him and rested there head on his. He slowly relaxed into there touch after a while and leaned back, he could feel them wrapping there arms around him.

"Quite a beautiful view, is it not Villager?" They asked, their voice soft and polite.

"Hmm..." Jace hummed, blushing lightly.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

He smiled at the complement.

He broke out of his trance when he noticed how everything was covered in shadow.

"What is...?" He felt them let go, letting him stand up. The Mayor gazed upwards, his eyes shot open in horror. "Wait no!-" Was the last words Jace spoke before a 50 foot Green Dinosaur fell on him.

...

Jace opened his eyes and gasped, looking around frantic. He soon realized he is in his room not in a field somewhere and not a pancake. He breathed a sigh, the sounds of birds outside his window greeted him as he came to his senses. He glanced at the dresser still blocking his door. At least no one broke in while he was sleeping.

He didn't remember leaving the window open. As to why it is now he did not know. Well, actually, he had an idea.

The Mayor looked at his night stand, another letter was sitting there for him.

"Dear Jace, are those ruffians bothering you? From what I heard they were. Most of them has been caught and punished for what they did, however some are still on the loose. It still isn't completely safe for you.

But, there is a secret little place in the mansion that only a few know how to get to and none of them there are mad at you. There is instructions on how to get there on the back of this letter.

And also Yoshi is fine. He got beat up by the ruffians, but is resting up in the infirmary. He shoud be up and walking around by the time you do.

Your secret admirer."

...

Jace fallowed the instructions on the letter and it lead him to a footstool in the middle of a corridor. A rope hung from the ceiling and he pulled it. A trap door swung open leading up to the attic.

Using the footstool to help get up he climbed in. He felt the floor shift a bit under him as he stood, and a pressure plate activated closing the trap door.

"Howdy!" Pac-man chimed.

Jace turned, there is a group of fighters up here, Pac-man of course, Ness, Lucas, Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Olimar, Alph and Jigglypuff with a bowl of popcorn. Most of them had their attention to a small TV in the corner, which played some kind of soap opera.

The Mayor sat next to Pac-man. "Looks like the gangs all here," Jace remarked.

"Yeah, all except GW. He went to go do some errands. Jiggleypuff brought popcorn by the way," Pac-man said only for Jigglypuff to shush him angrily.

They both decided that talking wasn't appropriate at the moment and watched the TV.

"Alexander," The lady on the show said lovingly, "I knew you were the one who sent me those letters."

"I did no such thing!" The man said, fallowed by a gasp from the audience.

"No, he did not send you those letters!" A man burst threw the door, "I did!"

"Octaveo!" The woman swooned, "I should've known it was you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

This is dumb, Jace thought. He'd rather read Zelda's shipping fics than this. At least she could write a better plot twist all and all.

Jace grabbed some popcorn from Jigglypuff and tuned out the show in his mind, letting himself think. It's funny how his life had become a romance novel or a soap opera now.

He thought about the dream he had earlier. Of the secret lover of his, of the snuggles and the complements he enjoyed. He imagined them hugging him, nuzzling into his hair and then maybe...sigh...a kiss.

Jace was so out of his mind that he didn't realize that he was kissing the air. Someone coughed breaking his daydream, and suddenly he became aware that everyone is staring at him.

"Wow..." Lucas said awkwardly, "the Villager really takes his soap operas seriously."

Jace covered one side of his face, avoiding everyone's gaze. There was a awkward silence in the attic, no one moved an inch, then Toon Link leaped forward with a "Hiya!" grabbing the TV remote and changing the channel.

Jace let out a sigh of relief as the everyone turned there attention back to the TV. He mentally thanked the Elf before looking back at the TV himself.

...

The Mayor spent the rest of the day watching episode after episode about a show of mystery solvers and their talking dog. It was already sunset by the time he slinked back to his room.

The only problem was that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything today, popcorn doesn't really count as a meal. He thought about sneaking to the kitchen for a snack, perhaps he could without running into anyone who would want to throttle him. He found it absurd that someone had to fight tooth and nail just for a simple meal.

He sighed. Should he even bother at this point? Maybe Yoshi had something in his nightstand? Jace walked down the hall then stopped when he saw something off. A door was left open, his door.

"Why is that door open? I don't remember leaving it-" He stopped himself. Someone is in his room, and he didn't think it was Yoshi ether. This could be his chance to find out his secret admirer!

Jace burst into his room, only to catch a glimpse of figure in the shadows jumping out the window.

"Wait!" But it was too late, they were already gone, out into the night.

Jace sighed again. So close, yet so far away. He turned to look at his nightstand, to find a plate of salmon and rice. His favorite.

He couldn't help the smile on his face.

...

A person in the shadows looked up at the lit room on the second floor of the Smash Mansion. They sighed.

"That was a close one."


End file.
